Heat
by Ahra
Summary: It's a hot night and Wanda Scarlet Witch has an unexpected visitor. WARNING: Please note the rating, this is PWP smut.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in this fic, they belong to Marvel who I think should be nicer to them but no one asked me. I'm not making a penny off of this, it is for my own entertainment and hopefully others will like it, too.  
  
This is smut, you have been warned.  
  
************************  
  
It is hot and Wanda finds herself unable to sleep, even with the cool air of the air conditioner wafting across her exposed skin. Her blankets spill off the bed, kicked away by her restless movements. She considers taking a cool shower or going down to the mansion's kitchen and seeing if there was ice cream left, anything to escape this sleeplessness.  
  
A soft sound comes from outside of her door. The knob turns slowly and silently and Wanda sat up, senses alert and wary as a hex bolt forming at her fingertips. The door opens inward slowly, silently, and just as silently the intruder slips inside. The only noise in the room is Wanda's gasp of surprise at realizing the man's identity.  
  
Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, stands just inside her room, silently closing the door behind him.  
  
Wanda opens her mouth to ask what was wrong, surely only a dire threat would cause the icon to enter her room in the middle of the night wearing...Wanda did a double take suddenly taking in the fact that he is wearing nothing but a pair of cut-off sweats, very short, tight, revealing cut-off sweats. Wanda swallows quickly, tearing her eyes off the hard tan body and trying to concentrate on his eyes.  
  
Steve is one of those men whose face was just as handsome as the rest of his body and, to be truthful, his personality. He is the boy you wished lived next door: good-looking but not vain, firm in his beliefs but not arrogant, helpful but not weak, smart, considerate, and polite. On top of all that, he has a lean hard body, agile and flexible from hours of training, and soft blonde hair that accents a strong, masculine face with an easy smile and piercing blue eyes. His deep blue eyes could sparkle with laughter, cut like ice in anger, and all the Avenger women wonder how they would look clouded up in passion, like they are now.  
  
Like they are now! What? Wanda swallows again trying to find her voice as Steve moves silently towards her, his intense gaze holding her captive. The bed lowers under his weight as he sits next to her and Wanda is becoming very nervous. What was going on? "Steve..."  
  
"Shh." It is the first sound he has made and he places a finger over her lips to quiet her. The feel of the rough, calloused skin is electric and Wanda gasps at the sensation. His touch trails over her jaw, down her neck, and over the shoulder to the thin strap of the short red night gown she is wearing. He runs his finger over the satin strap, coming dangerously low before following it back up to her shoulder and Wanda's body is growing warm under his intense gaze even as her mind whirls in confusion.  
  
"Steve, wha..." His mouth quickly covers hers, tongue entering and tasting as his finger hooks through her gown's strap, tugging her closer. She gives a small cry of surprise that is muffled by his mouth and her mind whirls with questions but he tastes so good and his touch is too tempting. Within moments, she is kissing him back, and his mouth becomes more demanding, plundering hers, tasting every corner, tongues tangling.  
  
The kiss is so deep and so good that she doesn't even feel the finger hooked in her strap slowly pulling it off her shoulder. His other tangles in her hair, cupping the back of her skull as he abruptly breaks the kiss, attacking her neck before she can whimper in disappointment. She leans her head to the side as he nips and sucks hungrily at the skin, making his way to her shoulder.  
  
Her eyes open partway and she can see herself in her dresser mirror. Her eyes are dark, pupils dilated and her mouth is red and bruised, auburn hair pulled back by his large hand. The muscles in his back move smoothly under her gaze as his arms flex, dragging her tighter against his hard body and Wanda brings her hands up, caressing that wide back, feeling the muscles twitch under her touch.  
  
His hand cups an aching breast, thumb teasing a hard nipple through the satin and Wanda's head falls back in pleasure, her fingers clutching at him, as his mouth continues to taste her throat, licking and nipping. He releases the back of her neck, running his fingers over her shoulder and down her arm, taking the other satin strap with them as he pushes her back onto the bed.  
  
Wanda lays back willing, running her fingers through his short blonde hair over the hard muscles of his shoulders and arms as he trails wet kisses down her sternum. Her body arches in ecstasy as he suckles at her and she tries remain quiet but it's too much. She covers her mouth with a hand, stifling her cries as his hands and mouth continue to caress her aching flesh, slowly moving down over her stomach until he's nestled between her thighs, her legs over her shoulders and her gown gathered around her waist, as he thrusts his tongue deep inside her. Her hips raise up to him, making her tremble in need. She can feel his hot breath on her and her body responds with its own heat, wet and needing.  
  
Every breath is a whimper of pleasure and her body actually spasms as he thrusts his fingers inside her, licking at her clit before suckling at it and rolling it between his teeth. She's shaking and moaning in ecstasy, one hand buried in his hair, clutching at him as her hips press up against him as she writhes in pleasure, begging incoherently, then he's there, leaning over her, his shorts gone. She doesn't know when he lost them and she doesn't care as he cover her mouth with his own once again, his tongue deep into her mouth as he thrusts into her, swallowing her cries. His body presses down on her as they move against each other, stroking and grasping at each other until she gives a cry of pleasure which surprises her because his mouth is covering hers and she opens her eyes, which brings her fully awake.  
  
It's still hot and her sheets are tangled around her sweating, aching body. Rolling onto her side, she curls up despite the heat, trying to push the dream out of her mind and get some sleep alone in her large, lonely bed. 


End file.
